Freedom
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Hermione craves freedom and the only place where she finds it is with Sirius. Fluffy. Sirius/Hermione.


Title: Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Hermione wanted freedom. Fluffy. Sirius/Hermione

Rating: K

Warning: None

_**Freedom**_

The air blew serenely across her face, her pink lips smiling as she felt her chestnut curls tickling her face. Pushing the strand of loose hair behind her ears, she smiled again taking in her surroundings. The cool air, the foggy climate, and the smell of fresh mint tickled her nose. She loved it here. This was one place she could come to relax, let her mind wander, and sort out her problems. But this problem wasn't anything like her usual problems, that dealt with tedious on-goings at the ministry. No, this was a bigger problem, a problem she didn't foresee.

She was Hermione Granger, it was her job to solve problems, but even she didn't know what brought this unsolvable problem her way. She had to admit she was probably the last person to see it. Her friends claimed they knew it before hand, but was she really that dense not to notice.

The smiles, the talks, the awkward moments, and the blushes were enough to alert her. But no, she didn't realize it, although Ginny and Luna surely did.

Looking back at all those moments him, she realized that she was completely stupid not to have realized it before. _She was in love with him_.

Her feet automatically dipped itself in the edge of the river, a sigh escaped her lips as the cool water touched her feet, her mind automatically fell silent of it's incoherent ramblings as she did so. But one thought that continuously beat in the back of her head was that _she_was in love with _him_.

Thinking back, she had never imagined herself with anyone in particular. But if she did, he would have probably been a mature, gentle, and a very well put-together guy. Also she mused, he would have a potentially dignified job and of course, a clear mind for the future.

But, the man she fancied herself in love with is anything but mature, gentle, or dignified. He was the sole definition of rebel, although he possessed a infinite amount of potential, he never acted on it. He strived to be different, to create chaos even at the age of 41. He didn't care, he was insanely reckless, he lived for the moment, and lived for his freedom.

Now as she clearly thinks back, she wondered if it was his appetite for life, his recklessness, or even his over-lived freedom that attracted her to him. Maybe, somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished she could be free like him. Wished that she would be as wild and careless, and somewhere deep in her heart she wanted to be.

Being around him was like breathing in fresh air, exactly what she was doing now. With him by her side she felt as if she inhaled some of the reckless freedom he possessed. Being near him she felt free, uncaring, and reckless. She craved to get away from the ministry, craved to get away from her mediocre life, she craved to find solace, and she did with him.

She wanted to ride on his flying motorcycle, go to rock concerts, drink until she couldn't remember her name, and most of all be by his side. She wanted to inhale his musky manly scent everywhere she went. She wanted to brush his silkily hair away from his face when it stubbornly latches itself on his sides. She wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke up, and the last person he saw when he went to sleep. She wanted him.

But that was impossible. He was Sirius Black, the ring-leader of the Marauders, ex-convict, a man who continuously evaded the ministry, and cheated death twice. Why would he ever want her? So what if a few thoughtful words were exchanged? So what if she sees him more than she does her friends? So what if he is always by her side when she needs him?

He was a friend, and that is what friends do. He cares for her in a plainly platonic way, nothing less nor anything more.

Inhaling the fresh air again to soothe her mind, she instantly felt a change in the air. The air seemed different, a slightly masculine, musky, and expensively cologned scent replaced it. She slowly opened her eyes, knowing exactly who that scent belonged to, secretly grinning widely that he was able to find her here.

Opening her eyes, she is not at all fazed to see transparent grey eyes staring back at her. Smiling at him, she gestured him to sit next to her, while he silently complied.

"How did you find me, Sirius?" she asked, her voice softer and more melodic then it usually is.

"You always come here to think," he replied with his deep voice.

She smiled and said nothing more, as the two of them continued to sit in silence, enjoying the peacefulness that the river bank bought them.

After what seemed like hours to both of them, his deep voice reached her ears again "What are you thinking about?"

Her brown eyes found his face, and she slowly smiled again, "Freedom" she spoke in a soft voice.

For a man who was always overconfident, it was amusing for her to see a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"Freedom?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

A soft smile reached her lips as she replied "Yes, freedom is something I lack,"

Sirius continued to stare at the completely relaxed Hermione, unable to comprehend what she was talking about. "Why do you lack freedom?" asked Sirius.

"Because you have it." said Hermione simply.

If Sirius looked bewildered before, he looked outright lost now. "What?" he asked blankly.

"You have my freedom. Whenever I am with you I have the urge to do strange things. I find myself becoming reckless, talking more, and acting a complete fool around you, Sirius." Hermione paused, "Why is that, Sirius?"

Her brown eyes found his. Sirius was staring at her with his utmost curiously. "What is this about?" He asked Hermione slowly.

"I am in love with you, Sirius." she said slowly, her brown eyes glistening a bit, "I understand that you would never see me as nothing more than your godson's best fri-"

But Hermione never got to finish that sentence. She was pulled into a kiss from the man she loved, his sweet tongue claiming her mouth and devouring every inch of it. Picking her up bride-style and still not breaking the kiss, Sirius began to walk.

Hermione had no idea where Sirius was taking her, and frankly she didn't care. She felt more free than she ever felt in her life. The burdens of the Ministry seemed to disappear, her insecurities faded away, and recklessness pumped her veins. His scent captivated her, his touch burned her, and his mouth consumed her whole.

She felt Sirius stop walking, and she felt herself being lowered. Their lips slowly broke apart, and brown eyes met his grey-ones once more. "I am in love with you too." he murmured.

Hermione was so dazed from his kiss that she didn't even realize that she wasn't standing anymore. She didn't even realize that Sirius had just placed her on his motorcycle. Bring his lips down hers once more, he mounted the motorcycle in front of Hermione. Then with a shock so sudden she gasped. Sirius looked behind her, and smirked. "Thought you felt reckless, scared of a little ride?" asked Sirius.

"You wish!" replied Hermione smiling slightly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius waist and her legs around his thighs grinning wickedly. Her nose pressed against the crook of his neck, taking in his masculine scent. Feeling the sense of euphoria Hermione felt the motorcycle taking speed and slowly rising. Her heart pounding furiously as it took height. Hermione felt freedom pumping through her slowly. Never had she felt so free.

The motorcycle, Sirius, and Hermione kept on flying. Flying out of the sunset and into freedom.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to do something fluffy again. So here it is. Something of motorcycles are so sexy. Or maybe it's just Sirius. Tell me what you think._


End file.
